The Golden Echo
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: When Bette and Tina break up, Alice and Bette start to realize their feelings for eachother. But is it only because of the resemblence between Tina and Alice...or is Bette really falling in love? Femmeslash-Bette/Alice, mentions of Bette/Tina. Rated M.


**Well, Bette and Alice-in my opinion; are the hottest characters. And I like them the best. So, I decided to write a chapter fic. Okay, so where most of this takes place is completely out of context. I completely made up like another little world in LA, but not in LA. So please don't be like "Oh, that's so stupid" Yeah, I know, I'm stupid, it happens. Anyway, next chapter up soon, thanks. **

* * *

The atmosphere at the Planet wasn't much different than it was on any other day...except; for the table in the corner. The girls that were usually chatty and loud had fallen silent-the somber ambiance echoing to the rest of the restaurant.

"Tina…" Shane started, but was cut off by a death glare that Helena threw her. The brunette's petite eyebrows arching sharply downwards, the corners of her mouth pulling down into a warning grimace.

"Oh…" she echoed when four sets of eyes turned to glance at her, almost as if they were daring her to say something. She smiled instead, raising her Soy Latté to her lips and taking an agonizingly long sip.

On cue the glass door of the planet pushed opened, a small tinkling of bells following the stunning brunette as she walked through it. She ran her hand slowly through her hair, her head turning to look at the table in the corner, her eyes hidden by Chanel sunglasses. Her hand fluttered to the strap of her purse as if she needed something to hold onto, her other hand gently pushed to sunglasses into her coffee curls, stunning hazel eyes were revealed.

At the table no one seemed to be breathing, you could feel the undeniable tension made worse by a slight whimper Alice let out. Her small pink lips pulled down into a scowl, her narrowed eyes focusing on the brunette that was advancing on their table. Her shaking hand reached for her steaming green tea as she struggled to keep a civil façade.

The brunette arrived at the table and awkwardly stood at her chair, she seemed to be considering saying 'fuck it' and running out of the restaurant while she still had the chance. Kit had other ideas, she gently placed her hand on her sisters back and rubbed in small circles.

"Sit, baby" she said lightly, throwing sympathetic glances at the table.

Tina let out a sharp breath as a second later her finger flew to her mouth.

"What happened?" the brunette asked on impulse, she couldn't quite keep the undeniable worry out of her voice.

"What do you care, _Bette?"_ Tina spit her ex lovers name out like a curse, she fished a piece of ice out of her tea and placed it on her finger.

Bette let her eyes fall to the table, blushing slightly at the outburst, knowing she shouldn't have opened her mouth…should have let them do the talking. Let them tell her she was a horrible person, that she didn't know how good she'd had it, how she was lucky to have Tina.

Let them say all those things, it's not like they hadn't been running through her head constantly. Every second for three days she had been punishing herself, scolding and scolding herself for being so stupid. She deserved nothing less than their hate, she was nothing, and she knew it.

She braced herself for an attack, she looked around at the faces at the table.

Tina was still nursing her wound, although she seemed far away, she was gazing at a picture on the wall in mock fascination, as if willing it to open up to another world so she could escape.

Helena was dragging her fork around an empty plate as if the terrible scratching nose could make the situation any less awkward. Her eyes kept darting nervously at the others, as if wishing them to say something so she could jump in.

Shane was twiddling her thumbs and eyeing the waitress, no doubt to remove herself completely from the situation. Her chair was bent back, Bette could tell her breathing was uneven, the ragged rise and fall of her chest gave away her extreme feeling of unease.

Kit was the only one that was looking at her, disbelief and pity mingled together to form a look that could make anyone feel guilty. Her hand was absentmindedly stroking Bette's back. Bette was thankful, this little…minute bit of sisterly love comforted her, made her feel at least a little safe.

Alice couldn't have looked more pissed off; in fact Bette was surprised that she hadn't said something already. If anything, she was probably trying to come up with the most hurtful thing she could say while still being clever. Her eyes were narrowed slightly; she was staring into her tea as if the answers were hidden in the white steam billowing from the top.

Bette looked at her lap feigning invisibility.

"So…" Kit started, and that was all that Alice needed.

"God Dammit Bette, what the fuck were you thinking?" There was a forced calmness about her voice.

_Oh god here we go._ Bette probed her mind for something she could say that would come out right; she knew that nothing she said would come out remotely how she felt about the situation, the only thing that could show that was her stabbing herself repeatedly in the heart. Actually, that might be the best thing in this instance.

"I…" she started, then cut off, she honestly didn't know what to say.

"Don't…know" she finished, feeling shame well up inside of her, she felt like she was going to cry, she felt everyone's gaze burning into her.

"You…don't know?" Alice asked, her voice dropping in disbelief, "You don't know" she repeated, "Okay, everyone, she doesn't know" Bette could hear the frantic laugh in her voice, the forced irony of the situation.

"Look" eyes snapped to attention, sarcastic laughs died in throats, she could practically hear their minds working, _listen, the whore is going to speak._

"Nothing I could say could make you less angry, and frankly, you should be angry. I'm an idiot, I'm a useless waste of life, I should be burned at the stake, but-how many times do you want me to apologize? How long should I go on punishing myself? Because-"

Abruptly Tina pushed back her chair, the wood screeching angrily on the tiled floor.

"This is bullshit, I'm not listening to this" the sharpness of her voice cut through Bette like a blade.

In a flash Tina was gone, the only sign she was ever there was the door slamming harshly in her wake, the bells tingling hysterically.

"I will for as long as it takes…." Bette finished her sentence as she felt the tears she'd been holding back all morning spill out, the repressed sobs coursing through her body as she heaved and shook. Kit's arms were immediately around her, soothing and comforting her, holding her as she rode out the monstrous wave that was despair.

Bette heard murmurs around the table and then felt another set of arms around her and Alice's voice was in her ear.

"I may think you're a douche bag, but what you said was really sweet. So, shh baby, it's okay" Bette felt Alice's warm lips on her forehead, and sobs came harder than ever, the gut wrenching pain only worsening when she was comforted.

She needed to be alone…she needed air; she just needed to cry until there was nothing left. Until the empty shell of her was dried and dead, until when she thought of Tina she felt nothing, she felt no pain, no heartache, she was void. She was empty, she was broken.

Alice gently helped her stand, the tears still flowing heavily from her eyes.

"Come with me, baby…" Alice said gently in her ear, placing her arm around Bette's shoulder and leading her out of the restaurant. "I'll bring her back, Kit" Alice called over her shoulder. She led Bette to the small mini cooper parked on the corner.

"Wanna drive somewhere where we can talk?" Alice asked, her light voice already helping to calm Bette, she nodded, allowing Alice to help her into the car.

"I know just the place" Alice said lightly when she had settled into the seat next to Bette, "it's quiet, but light, it'll calm you down" she fumbled with the keys before the engine purred to life.

Bette waved weakly at Kit as they pulled out, assuring her that she was okay, even though she herself wasn't entirely sure where Alice was taking her.

"Bette…" Alice said, reaching for Bette's hand, and running her fingers over the tanned flesh gently, it was the nicest thing Bette had felt in days. The warm love of a friends touch.

"Yeah?" Bette asked, her eyes focused intently on the Mazda in front of them, staring at the license plate letting her eyes blur and refocus.

_87GONZY_

"I'm not mad at _you. _I'm upset at the situation…you and Tina…well; you were who we all looked to. The perfect couple. When I would have trouble in my relationships I would look to you two, I would say 'Bette and Tina made it and look how happy they are…' I always compared myself to you…I know the others did the same. " She trailed off, leaving Bette feeling more horrible than before, if that was possible.

_8…7….GONZY_

"What I'm trying to say is…it just came as a shock that even a relationship like yours has problems…_big _problems…"

_87GON…ZY_

The air stiffened and silenced, Bette felt she should say something to that…She should tell her that she was sorry, that she really didn't mean for it to happen. She just couldn't bring herself to form the words; it felt as though a clamp had tightened around her throat. So she sighed instead, willing the silence return to comfortable.

She let it last for a few more minutes before breaking it, "Uh, Alice where are we going?" Bette had finally torn her eyes from the car in front of them and realized that she had no idea where they were.

"Actually…" Alice said, turning the wheel sharply so they went flying down a side road, "We're here" the car slid gracefully into a parking spot and Bette took a deep breath, letting her eyes adjust before she looked up.

She definitely didn't know where they were. They were by some sort of small pond with lily pads and a giant willow tree sprouting up next to it.

"I didn't know we had ponds in LA…" Bette said softly, taking in the scene, well aware of the awe that was filling her voice.

"Yeah, well…man made ones at least" the blonde squeezed Bette's hand and opened her door, gracefully sliding out of her seat and clicking the door shut behind her. Bette pulled herself out of her reverie and did the same.

She stood beside Alice and took in the scene again. She pushed her sunglasses slowly into her windswept hair and gasped at the vibrant colors. She was so used to the somber grays and blacks that made up the industrial buildings, and the muted colors that made up downtown. Here, the grass sparkled green and yellow, the dew still clinging to it, casting the brilliant colors off in different directions. The moss green of the willow tree was a perfect contrast to the light blue of the water. And the pond was shallow enough that you could see the white pebbles that rested at the bottom…she wondered if there were any fish…she took a step closer.

Alice followed, quickly stepping in front of Bette and leading her to the willow tree, Bette had just noticed that she was carrying a picnic blanket under her arm. She looked into the pond as they walked by but only saw the tiniest flash of silver minnows and nothing more.

"Wanna give me a hand?" Alice asked holding out the picnic blanket, for no reason at all Bette felt a smile prick at her lips, having someone be nice to her…it felt good. She grasped her end of the blanket and helped Alice lay it out on the grass. When it was done Bette plopped heavily down on it, immediately laying on her back, letting the sun warm her arms, the soft grass cushioning her head.

"How did you find this place?" the brunette asked, studying the clouds in amazement, now completely understanding what the appeal to cloud watching was.

She felt the blanket shift and then Alice was laying next to her, "Me and my brother used to come here…when we were little." A slight grin played at the corner of her mouth, the surest sign a pleasant memory had flashed through her mind.

"Wait…how long have you lived here?" Bette asked in bewilderment, turning her head to look at Alice.

"All my life." She smiled at Bette, "Did you just learn something new?" Bette laughed and nodded, "I guess we've never really had the chance to talk…I mean…even when we dated we didn't really…_talk._" she felt the regret in her voice, scolding herself for her present ideals about Alice. The quirky blonde wasn't that bad at all…

Alice ran her hand down Bette's arm playfully, she smirked lightly, "True enough. Well, I'm here for you Bette, we may not have been the best of friends before, but there's no time to start like the present."

Bette nodded in agreement, "But, what about Tina?" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she wished she hadn't spoken. Why bring up Tina when they were doing so well?

Alice sighed, her eyes glazing as she looked at the clouds. "Well…I'm trying my best to remove myself from the situation…I mean, there's no doubt that you were wrong…it's just that I think that Tina is taking it a little far." Her voice trailed off, "So…I guess, I can be pissed at both of you…" a pause "Which I am!" she added hastily, "But, I can still be your friends…you know, when you're not around each other…I don't want any blood on my hands"

Bette laughed, deciding the let the situation go. She sighed, just happy to be away from everything.

"Oh, but Bette, I must tell you…" Alice looked at Bette, a serious expression on her face.

"You look really silly laying in the grass in that suit…" a giggle escaped her lips and soon they were both laughing, Bette laughing for the first time in days, Alice because of the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"Oh, would you rather me just strip and lay in the grass naked?" Bette managed to get out through her laughter.

Alice face intensified for a second, her laughing ceased, "Why yes, Bette. I would very much like that…" as soon as the words were out a new wave of laughter flowed from Alice's lips, her body shaking with it.

"Oh, I see" Bette gasped, making a show of covering herself with the blanket.

"No, let's skinny dip!" Alice was already up, walking towards the edge of the lake, her pale skin glistening in the sun, Bette staring openmouthed at her, trying to decide if she was joking…

"Well..I guess there's only one way to find out…" Bette mumbled and pushed herself off of the ground and followed Alice, she slid off her jacket and left it by the blanket.

---

"It's cold!" Bette squealed as her toe slid experimentally into the water, she jerked it back as if the water had offended her.

"Oh, come on you big baby!" Alice was already waist deep in the water, her naked body shivering despite what she was saying, "It's not that bad!"

Bette was trying not to stare at her breasts, had to keep tearing her eyes away from Alice's perfectly rounded hips and small waist…had to stop herself from imagining…god, she looked so much like Tina from the back. _Stop it Bette. _She scolded herself silently, and started walking into the water.

She was shivering violently by the time she had reached Alice. Alice giggled and splashed her, quickly ducking under the water as Bette gasped and retaliated, furiously splashing water at the ripples where Alice had disappeared.

Bette huffed, running her hands rapidly over her arms, feeling the goose bumps start to rise there.

"Nope, it's still cold." She complained when Alice reemerged.

A look passed Alice's face for a moment before she smartly answered, "Well, they say body heat…" she smirked, not finishing the sentence.

"Oh, yes, because cheating on Tina before I'm completely forgiven would be wonderful for our relationship." Bette rolled her eyes, not completely sure if Alice was being serious.

"It's an honest mistake…I _do _look like Tina…you know, with my golden locks and breathtaking smile.." she batted her eyelashes playfully, taking a step closer to Bette.

Bette closed her eyes and took a deep breath, certain that Alice wasn't joking…she wanted to kiss her…there was no denying that, her and Alice had always had chemistry…at least _sexual _chemistry. She opened her eyes and saw that Alice had raised her finger to her lips, her eyes were halfway closed and she was sucking it the tip going in and out of her wet lips, emerging with a small 'pop' before she sucked it back in.

Bette sighed, she had never been good at resisting temptation. And her and Tina weren't technically together…Alice sensed Bette's hesitation and her lips were crushed against Bette's in a second. The sweet taste of sunscreen and lip-gloss mingled together on Bette's tongue and she found herself moaning into the kiss.

Alice's hands raked up her back as she sucked furiously at Bette's bottom lip. Bette pushed herself away for a moment.

"We tell no one of this, agreed?" her voice was choppy, her breathing coming in short gasps, her eyes clouded.

"Agreed" Alice breathed before crushing her lips back to Bette's, pulling her close, the water rippling madly around them, the willow watching silently from the bank.

_We have lingered in the chambers of the sea by sea-girls wreathed with seaweed red and brown. Till human voices wake us, and we drown._


End file.
